Jarnix
Although the Blitzerians were thriving among the territory of the KL Earth's Iceland, many of the citizens were not so fond of there only being metal around them at all times. Bringing up the discussion to their leader, Blitzer E. Matrix, he had decided to approve his citizens request and decided he would take the citizens who wanted to find a new home on a trip to find one. On June 5,2300, Blitzer E. Matrix informed his fellow allies (Kylelandians and Errorlandians) about their decision they took off to the stars in search of another home, and landing 1 year later they finally land on their new home known as Jarnix. About Jarnix Jarnix is one of the few tropical planets in Espector galaxy. This planet is home to plenty of plant life and very little animal life. Although not having many animal species this planet can still be extremely dangerous especially in vegetation. The following terrains are on this planet... * Rain Forest- Probably the most dangerous terrains on the entire planet, these forest are filled with different kinds of carnivorous vegetation that are extremely smart in the ways of hunting. * Desert- The desert terrains act extremely similar to your original deserts except for the fact these deserts are cold in the morning and night time is the actual time when it is hot. * Water- Although not the most common terrain on this planet it is still dangerous due to, you guessed it,vegetation. Blitzerian Arrival The Blitzerians arrival was pleasant and relieving to say the least. When the Blitzerians had landed on Jarnix they were, as usual, were extremely frightened of the unknown dangers of the planet. Steadily getting off the transfer ship(Hive 2.0) the first area that the had encountered was one of Jarnix's many desert terrains. The Desert Expecting their newly encountered terrain to be nice and warm Blitzer E. Mattrix had took it upon himself to be the one who welcomes his people to their new home. Once stepping out of the spaceship he immediately had realized that it was freezing, and this would not be a proper area to set up a base. Now accessing that this would be a completely miserable experience for their species, they headed off to the next destination. The Rain Forest While worried about how nice the rain forest will actually be,since there was not any vegetation on KL Earth, the Blitzerians were all concerned about what creatures would be hiding within the territory. As they began to arrive at their destination it had seemed to believe that it was peaceful and quit calm when suddenly one of their guards were attacked by a Venus Fly Trap looking creature that Blitzerians call "Sneak-a-snaps". Once seeing this attack in action the rest of the citizens ran for their lives back to ship to take off to the next environment. The Oceans Now not having much hope about this planet's terrains, they had decided to take a look at the ocean to see how dangerous the waters are. Once arriving at the ocean, they had sent out a couple of troops to see what the ocean had in store for them. About 30 mins later one of the diver had came back up with a wounded body of another diver who reported that they were attacked about these creatures that looked like weeds. With the evidence that these waters were not safe at all, they had decided to leave part of the ocean in search of another home. The New Establishment The final decision of The Blitzer Alliance had been finalized. They were to establish a home on Jarnix and this would be the new headquarters of the alliance. The location of the headquarters would be in the rain forest biome on top of trees were the carnivorous plant like creatures would not attack. After establishing their establishment Blitzer E. Matrix had gone back to their head quarters on Kl Earth so that way he would make sure his people are safe and still working. Category:Roleplay Planets Category:Roleplay Category:Planets